Talk:Penguins for the Ethical Treatment of Fish
Wow... You should add that a penguin will die if they eat nothing but algae and seaweed. blah 16:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ... OMG I HATE PETA THEY ARE SO EVIL… -Sam Rudi Peta is awesome! Why do you say that? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Some person on this wiki told me that they once used a methed of killing animals to show people how it was and im an animal lover so I thought that was bad. -Sam Rudi Well, you shouldn't belive everything people tell you. They actually made a severe campaign against killing animals, using fur and Burger King (which they called Murder King). Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5b/Murderkingold.png Oh he must of been wrong. Sorry -Sam Rudi Yes, and I took this from wikipedia: "Supermodels such as Christy Turlington,Eva Mendes and Naomi Campbell have posed naked on billboards with the slogan "I'd Rather Go Naked than Wear Fur" emblazoned across their chests." Do you think I can show the posters here? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Definetely not. You can, however, post a link to the pictures and quickly remove it. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_for_the_Ethical_Treatment_of_Animals#Philosophy_and_activism I completely agree. Fur is unhuman! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) But it would be weird to walk in your classroom and see everyone in their birthday suits. Besides, nudity can be linked, to, um, sex, so it will be better to have clothed people than naturists. And you can wear non-animal clothing. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, that's not what I meant. Nudity protests are also used to stop the wars, anti-nuclear weapons, etc. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) PETA has gone insane. They think the whole world should convert to vegan. They have targeted young schoolkids with stuff like the "Unhappy Meal" and making up lies that the phrase from Finding Nemo "Fish are friends, not food" came from them. They have hired arsonists to burn down research labs. They said a chicken being killed for food is worse than the Holocaust and 9/11 . No. PETA is evil--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :No man, they did not say a chicken being killed for food is worse than the Holocaust and 9/11. They did said killing millions of chickens was no worse than a holocaust and 9/11. And I don't see how making the whole world vegan is a bad thing. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) My mind was a bit hazy about the Holocaust and 9/11 compared to the killing chickens incident, but if you think about making the whole world vegan, there are places where there are barely any vegetation. People there who wouldn't have accsess to fresh vegtables would starve if they became vegan.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) With so many people in the world today without proper food, why make the situation worse? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I just think PETA has went far too much on protecting animals they ignore the consequences of doing certain things.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... the whole world vegan is too much... My 2 cents: :For: Animals have feelings like us. So killing animals is murder. Fur is horrible. Overfishing will lead to the world run out of harvestable seafood stocks in 2048. :Against: Vegetables aren't enough for everyone. Animal testing is important to save many humans. Humans sould focus on global warming, overpopulation and other problems. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you there, DP. PETA itself said that even if animal research lead to a cure for AIDS, they would be against it.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 20:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok I was wrong but here is ONE thing I don't like about PETA. They're game Super Chick Sisters. -Sam Rudi Did PETA even ask for copyright from Nintendo to make that game? It's kind of like that ripoff Great Giganta Sisters--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I, being a vegetarian, and a HUGE animal rights activist, have my view on this. If someone wants to be vegan, let them be. Same with meat eaters. I sorta support PETA (just not the 'veggtables only for everyone' thing). I do eat fish, as I don't conider them 'meat', but only on special occasions. CanuckPeng1867 23:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm also offended by quite a few of Sam and Tidal's comments. CanuckPeng1867 23:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC)